


like a record, baby

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining During Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: The only thing Luke can think is - ‘I wasn’t even supposed to be at that party.’ He doesn’t really care, not with Bodhi stripping out of his clothes a few steps away.





	like a record, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attackedastoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/gifts).



> This fic picks up from a prompt fill I did for Bodhi/Luke, a kiss during Spin the Bottle. You can read that first [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11796153/chapters/26625792), but you don't necessarily have to. 
> 
> A massive THANK YOU to [SassySnowperson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson) for helping me put a polish on this, you are a wonder my dear.

The only thing Luke can think is - ‘I wasn’t even supposed to be at that party.’ He doesn’t really care, not with Bodhi stripping out of his clothes a few steps away. He stifles a laugh at the number of layers Bodhi seems to be wearing; a leather jacket over a hooded sweatshirt over a long sleeved tee. Sure, they’re in the midwest, but this is still supposed to be spring. It isn’t that cold.

He remembers the first time he saw Bodhi, stopping in his tracks in the middle of a campus tour as the most attractive guy he'd ever seen stood in the middle of the lawn, pulling his long hair up into a messy bun. Leia had pushed him, laughing when he stumbled off the path with his mouth hanging open. 

Their guide hadn't been so kind, pointing her finger in his face and scowling. “Stop drooling over the upperclassmen already. You're going to have enough to figure out without getting hung up on the first hot ass you see.” 

She'd been right of course, first semester had kicked his ass, made him reevaluate how smart everyone had always told him he was. Still, he found enough time to keep an eye out for that hot guy, some little spark of joy burning in his chest whenever he saw him. 

(If he'd looked long enough, he might have seen Bodhi stealing glances of him in return.) 

Then, tonight, Leia had needled him into attending this party, saying he needed to ‘loosen up’ and ‘have a good time’. She'd suggested he join the game set up in the middle of the floor as well, pretending to ignore how he'd caught his breath at Bodhi sitting there with a bottle tipped against his full lips. The spin was just luck, but Luke wouldn't look down his nose at it, beer-fueled courage urging him into Bodhi's lap. He'd wanted to disappear when Bodhi hadn't responded, but apparently it was just shock, as the answering kiss had nearly blown his mind. He could have spent the rest of the night blocking out the noise of the party, lost in Bodhi's soft lips. 

But then Bodhi had invited him back to his place, to his _room_ in the apartment he shares with Cassian. Now he's standing here watching the guy he's been fantasizing about all year fumble out of his layers.  

Fortunately, there’s nothing under the t-shirt except smooth brown skin, coarse black hair trailing down toward jeans tight enough to give Luke a coronary. He swallows and looks up into Bodhi’s eyes, suddenly unsure that he belongs here. Bodhi looks back, his eyes dark and wide. He’s nervous too, from the way his hands are fumbling with his belt. Luke closes the distance between them slowly, eyes locked on Bodhi’s the whole time. 

“We don’t …” He stops, a small smile forming on his lips as he sees Bodhi lean toward him almost imperceptibly. “We don’t have to do anything, you know.” He whispers the last part, bringing his hands up to grasp Bodhi’s and pull them away from his belt. He’s not sure why he feels protective all of a sudden, maybe it’s because he’s still fully dressed, maybe it’s the way Bodhi’s staring at him from under half lidded eyes. In either case, it’s sapped the urgency from the moment. Odd, for what was supposed to be a one-night stand. 

Bodhi tugs Luke forward with their clasped hands, letting go and wrapping his arms around Luke’s back. It brings his thoughts back to the party they’d escaped, the way Bodhi had felt when he’d climbed into his lap, more solid than his slim figure suggested. From this close, Luke can see the dusting of freckles along the bridge of Bodhi’s nose, can feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. Bodhi’s hands are careful against his back, but still pull him closer. He leans in, brushing his mouth along Luke’s jaw and whispering in his ear. 

“I want this. It’s just...been a while. If you don’t want to, though, I understand. It’s easy to get caught up in things when everyone’s watching.” 

Luke smiles, glad to be pulled into Bodhi’s space. He’s warm, probably due to all his layers, and the soft way he’s touching Luke makes him ache for something he’s afraid he’ll never get. 

“No. I...I want this - want _you_.” He laughs, tipping his head back as Bodhi rubs his beard against Luke's throat, rough and ticklish in turn. “Not sure why someone as gorgeous as you would ever look twice at me, but I'm not fool enough to argue.”  

Bodhi presses an open mouthed kiss against neck, still sensitive from the scrape of his beard, then pulls back, bringing one hand up to touch Luke’s face with reverent fingers. “You'll never convince me that no one's ever told you how beautiful you are. Half the people at that party were glaring daggers at me when we left.” It’s disconcerting, the way Bodhi is watching him, like he’s something special. He’s not used to that sort of intensity directed his way. 

Luke can feel his face heating, knows that he's turned bright pink, Bodhi's gaze still intent. Pushing down the little voice telling him that this is all some alcohol fueled dream, Luke gives in to the urge to touch, skating his hands up Bodhi's sides. 

“We can argue about imaginary hordes of adoring fans later. For now, maybe we just work on getting a little bit more naked?” 

Luke punctuates the words with a kiss to Bodhi's shoulder, pressing his hips forward against where Bodhi is still very much interested in the idea. Bodhi groans, walking Luke backward toward a bed tucked into the corner. 

“Naked is good. I think I'm a little ahead of you though.” 

Luke grins at the good natured teasing, gripping the bottom of his shirt in both hands and twisting it up over his head. He tosses it on the general direction of  _ away _ , licking his lips at the way Bodhi rakes his eyes over Luke's exposed chest. Then Bodhi's hands are at his belt, confident like he wasn't a few minutes ago, and Luke's pants are around his ankles. 

Bodhi bites his lip, the corner of his mouth curling up. Luke pulls him in close again, kissing that devious smile from Bodhi's face. He rubs up against the warmth of Bodhi's chest, enjoying the crinkle of dark hair against his skin. Bodhi's hands slide over his back, seeming to want to touch him everywhere; spine and ribs and shoulder blades, up the nape of his neck and into his hair, the tip of his tongue just barely teasing against his lips. 

Luke can only whine under the assault, working his hands between them to wrestle with Bodhi's belt. He wants to crow with delight when he succeeds, but settles for running his knuckles down the hard length of Bodhi through his boxers. Bodhi shudders, abandoning Luke's mouth for the crook of neck and shoulder. 

“Oh fuck, yes. Please Luke.” 

As much as Luke would like to keep Bodhi begging, his imagination spinning up enticing images that threaten to derail, he recognizes that he might only get one shot at this. He doesn't plan on wasting it. 

Sitting down on the bed, Luke works Bodhi's pants down his legs, grumbling in his mind about inconvenient skinny jeans. Bodhi takes this as an opportunity to card his fingers through Luke's hair, which is very distracting, especially when he curls his fingers and _tugs_. Luke leans his forehead against Bodhi's stomach, breath hitching.  

“This - this might be over real fast if you keep doing that.” 

Luke ignores the way his stomach flips at the thought, how much he wants to draw this out all night just to avoid having to say goodbye. Bodhi's grip loosens, hands cradling the back of Luke's skull, urging Luke to look up at him. His eyes are kind. Luke bites his tongue, afraid of what devotion might come spilling from his mouth. He can't even blame it on alcohol; he's overwhelmingly sober right now. 

Bodhi smiles, soft and fond. 

“Here, lie down. I'm not nearly finished with you yet.” 

Luke goes agreeably, settling into Bodhi's rumpled duvet. Bodhi kicks his pants off the rest of the way, having a far easier time of it than Luke was, and crawls onto the bed, collapsing next to Luke. He lets himself have a moment, imagines waking up for class with all that warm skin pressed along his side, imagines curling around Bodhi's back and burying his face in that thick black hair, imagines… 

Bodhi's laughing at him, just a soft huff of amusement, but it sets his blush off again, redness spreading down his chest. 

“You look adorable with your eyes all glazed over like that, but maybe you can stop imagining what could happen and just touch me?” 

Luke isn't sure how Bodhi's so good at reading his mind already, but now that he’s been given permission, it sends a thrill through him. He shifts, bringing his knee up over Bodhi's legs and settling across his hips. He flashes back to the party, the excitement at having Bodhi between his legs. Except now that he’s leaning over Bodhi, in _Bodhi’s_ bed, and he can distinctly feel Bodhi's cock pressed against his ass, it’s overwhelming. Luke rolls his hips experimentally, rewarded with a soft groan and Bodhi's eyes rolling up into the back of his head. He does it again, harder, then leans down to brace himself on his hands, hovering over Bodhi's face.  

Bodhi surges up, arms wrapping around Luke's shoulders and pulling him down until they're chest to chest. He doesn't waste time with teasing kisses, he pulls Luke into a kiss that is urgent and needy, his tongue sliding slick against Luke's. Then, with a strength that makes Luke's cock twitch in appreciation, Bodhi pushes up and flips Luke onto his back. 

He pulls away from the kiss long enough to ask, “What do you want?” before diving back in, biting at Luke's bottom lip and sucking until his mouth feels swollen and abused. 

Luke gasps for breath, rocking his hips up against Bodhi. “Want you to fuck me, please, oh god.” 

Bodhi groans enthusiastically and shifts to capture a nipple between his teeth, drawing the skin into his mouth. Luke hisses, grabbing at Bodhi's shoulders until his mouth gentles. 

“Easy - uh - easy there. Sensitive.” 

Bodhi rubs his beard against Luke's chest, then slides lower, his hands urging Luke's hips up so he can tug at Luke's boxers. Luke lets himself be manhandled, overwhelmed by Bodhi's hands on his thighs. He's harder than he's ever been in his life, cock leaking excessively. It jumps when Bodhi wraps his hand around it, thumb sliding across the wet tip, and Luke bites back a curse. Bodhi watches his face, tightening his fist around Luke’s cock and stroking. 

Luke chokes, bringing his fist up to his mouth and biting down. Bodhi drags his tongue across the head of Luke's cock, just once, and he sobs with pleasure, his hips jerking up toward Bodhi's mouth. He doesn't notice Bodhi fumbling for lube or slicking his fingers, but he spreads his thighs and braces his feet against the mattress when Bodhi presses his fingers against his ass. Bodhi is careful, but thorough, scissoring his fingers and working Luke open with his other hand pressed like an anchor against Luke's hip. He only stops when Luke, promises and endearments falling from his lips, is practically fucking himself onto Bodhi's hand. 

Luke slides the condom onto Bodhi himself, pleased at the groan Bodhi lets out when he strokes firmly, spreading an obscene amount of lube over his cock. Then, Bodhi's pressing into him, slowly but steadily, and the tightness in his chest isn't just from the overwhelming feeling of being so full, but also from the way Bodhi's eyes have gone dark, his mouth bitten red. 

“Bodhi,” he whispers, heart hammering in his chest. “Bodhi, you feel so good.” 

Bodhi's eyes go even darker, his hips stuttering forward that last little bit until they're pressed flush together. Luke brushes the hair away from Bodhi's face, earning a nipping kiss to his fingertips. Bodhi slides out and back in again, every thrust a little more confident. Luke tries to match the motion, digging his heels into the mattress for leverage and urging Bodhi on with hands against his back. 

He's panting slightly, from the exertion maybe, pressing wet kisses along Luke's collarbone. “Good. Want - want to make you feel good, Luke. Fuck, you're so ....” 

Luke tugs Bodhi's mouth up to his, stealing the words from his lips. He's getting close, strung tight from Bodhi's prep and the slide of Bodhi's stomach against his cock. Then Bodhi gets an arm underneath one of his knees, pressing it up toward his chest and spreading him wide open. Luke keens as the shift makes Bodhi's next thrust drag against his prostate, shouting out obscenity as he comes messily between them. 

Bodhi grins, lifting up to peer down at the white streaks caught in his stomach hair, then drags Luke's other knee up over his arms and sets up a brutal rhythm with his lip caught between his teeth. Luke moans weakly, aftershocks of his orgasm spasming through him. His cock gives a final weak dribble of come and he reaches up to slide his thumb across Bodhi's mouth. 

Bodhi locks eyes with him, nuzzling into Luke's palm before letting his head drop down, shoulders shaking as he comes, his mouth open in a silent cry. Luke eases his legs down out of Bodhi's grasp, gathering him against his chest. He wants to savor all the warmth of Bodhi before this all has to end, memorize the ache and the pleasure so he can relive this moment again and again. 

He's so screwed. 

Bodhi, for his part, seems content to accept the affection, pressing soft kisses everywhere his mouth can reach and running shaking hands down Luke's sides. Eventually though, he has to pull out, gripping the condom with one hand and disappearing into what is presumably the bathroom to dispose of it. He returns with a wet cloth and a nervous smile, kneeling on the bed to clean the mess from Luke's stomach and thighs. Luke smiles, blissed out and tired. He knows he should get up, find his clothes and say ‘thank you, goodnight’, but Bodhi looks so soft and tired now, hair freed from its tie and lying in shining waves at his shoulders. He curls a lock of it around his finger, heart stopping when Bodhi fixes his gaze on Luke's face. 

He looks nervous again. It shouldn't be so attractive. 

Bodhi stumbles over his next words, somehow shy even after giving Luke possibly the best orgasm of his life. “Do you - um, I mean. Would you want to stay? The night I mean. I don't think the buses are running anymore…” 

Then he blushes, ducking his head. “I’d like you to stay.” 

Luke has to clear his throat, coughing against the swell of emotion there, but he takes Bodhi's hand and tugs him to lie down beside him, curving his body against Bodhi's back.

“I want to stay here. With you.” 

He kisses Bodhi's shoulder, tucking the last thought back into his mind. ‘ _I'd like to stay with you forever.’_  

This is already more than he ever thought he'd have. He's going to have to buy Leia a fucking fruit basket or something. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Bodhi wakes with his face pressed into Luke’s chest, careful fingers carding the knots from his hair. He can hear Cassian puttering around the kitchen, the smell of coffee brewing pulling him reluctantly from sleep. Luke hand stops when he lifts his head, his mouth twitching into a nervous smile. 

“Wasn’t sure if I should clear out or not, with your roommate out there.” 

Bodhi drops his face back down, snuggling into the warmth of Luke’s skin. “If you keep playing with my hair, I might not let you leave.” 

He doesn’t miss the way Luke’s heart speeds up, or the flush of red that spreads across his fair skin. Bodhi smiles, spreading his palm out over Luke’s ribs. There’s a feeling, a good feeling, tugging at his mind. He’s not sure where this is going, not with him graduating and Luke heading toward probably another three years of school, but at the moment that doesn’t matter. At the moment, he has a blushing, handsome man in his bed, and coffee in his immediate future. 

He’s happy, he realizes. 

Bodhi drags his palm down Luke’s stomach, pushing up on one elbow to look into his eyes.  He needs to do this, before he loses his nerve. “Luke, I don’t - I don’t know where this is going, or if you even want something more,” he stops to clear his throat, encouraged by the smile that’s started to spread across Luke’s face, “but I’d like to at least try. Would you like to get dinner with me?” 

Luke covers his hand and threads their fingers together. “Yeah - yeah, I’d like that.” Luke’s smile grows even more, though Bodhi can tell he’s trying to rein it in, to downplay his excitement. “Hey, do you think Cassian will let me have coffee?” 

Bodhi chuckles. “I wasn’t kicking you out. He might even make you breakfast, if you’re nice.” 

Luke tugs Bodhi back down against his chest, wrapping his arms around Bodhi’s back. “I’m only interested in being nice to you right now.” 

There’s that happy feeling again, spreading warmth through his chest. He thinks about what it would be like to have Luke here, night after night, naked and warm in his bed with his soft words and kind hands. It’s probably too soon for that, so he’ll take what he can get, for the time being. Wait to see what this grows into. 

He thinks it might be something amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hear it's [attackedastoria's](http://attackedastoria.tumblr.com) birthday next week, so Happy Early Birthday, my friend! *giftwraps smut*


End file.
